


Azula's New Domain

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Stripped of her bending, stripped of her title, and just plain...stripped, Azula is happy in her new life. She might not rule the Fire Nation anymore, but she has plenty of people willing to pay her tribute, not to mention pay for a chance to fuck her!





	Azula's New Domain

Azula’s New Domain  
-by Drace Domino

This was better than being the Firelord’s daughter ever was. Who would have ever thought that Azula would find happiness in this sort of life? Stripped of her bending by Avatar Aang, exiled from the Fire Nation for her crimes, forced to make a life for herself with nothing more than her bare hands and her determination. At first, she was furious. Nearly insane with rage. But now, two years later, Azula was the happiest girl in the world.

From Firelord to whore...and smiling all the way.

“Remember, gentlemen, the entry fee is merely a minimum of what’s expected,” the young woman stood before the crowd, dressed only in a loosely-tied kimono that barely kept her decent. The room was inside one of the finest inns of the Earth Kingdom, and one that she had permanent residency with in order to maintain her business. A room with a massive bed almost as big as the one she had when she was a princess, and an army of men that could’ve rivalled her guards back in the old days. Azula clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth as she gestured towards a large deposit box just beside the entrance, and spoke in a judgemental fashion. “Don’t think I won’t notice if you fail to leave a tip. Even if it looks like I’m...distracted, I’ll be paying attention to make sure you all acknowledge just how wonderful I am!”

The terms were set. It was already expensive to earn one’s spot in the room on any given night, but it was also no time for the visiting men to suddenly turn stingy. Azula was one of the greatest whores in all the Four Nations, but she wasn’t above chasing someone down the hall if she felt shortchanged for all she offered. Even without her bending, she wasn’t a woman be crossed. The risks were worth it, as all of the men in that room already knew. The former Firelord, the former princess of one of the most powerful nations in history...was a slut that promised the greatest night of a man’s life.

“Well then, I see no need for us to dawdle any longer!” Azula spoke up, standing before the group as her hands moved to the loose belt around her kimono. As she started to pull it free her young, well-defined body was exposed to them - from the flat tummy to the flawless chest, to the light muscle tone that gave her that sleek, dangerous look. Shaven and smooth, even her pussy was free for the men to admire...or at least, free now that they had paid their expensive entrance fee. “Well? Get on with it! I’m not a patient woman, you know!”

***

There were fifteen men in total that night. More than usual, but that was to be expected at the end of every two weeks when the men received their paychecks. They just couldn’t wait to rush to the inn and waste it on Azula, and she was more than happy to take it from them in return for the pleasures of her flesh. The gang swarmed upon her with greedy hands, peeling away her kimono and rushing her flat to the bed. They’d need to work together if they were going to make the best use of the whore’s holes in the time allotted. There wasn’t a second to spare, and no one man could occupy her full attention for long!

Azula writhed in delight underneath the attention, and allowed her eyes to close as she felt them pawing at her. They fawned over her figure, squeezing her breasts and teasing her pussy with their fingers, all while some were bold enough to squeeze at her ass or lean forward, grinding the tip of their dicks across her shoulders or cheeks. Some of them spoke in admiring terms about her beauty or how they couldn’t believe it was really her, but Azula paid them no heed. Why would she listen to anything these horny peasants had to say, anyway?!

Even if she was a brazen, paid-for prostitute...she was still royalty, after all!

Her ego aside, Azula did her job. When the first cock was pressed to her lips she smoothly parted them to coax it inside, cradling the head with her tongue before yanking it forward. Her hands moved out to wrap around other lengths just as her legs started to part, inviting the first young man that knelt forward to claim her pussy. It didn’t take long before she was thoroughly used - cocks in her palms, one on her tongue, another between her tits, one pushing against her cunt...they were everywhere in what might have seemed like an inexhaustible amount, were it not for the fact that every time she was outnumbered she always managed to outlast them. Ten, twenty, thirty...it didn’t matter. She could handle as many as they brought and still be thirsty for more!

“Mmm...is that truly the best you can do?!” Azula scoffed, peeling her spit-soaked lips away from a twitching head as she shot a glance to the man thrusting into her. She rolled her eyes and started to shift forward with her hips, trying to lean to her side while lifting one of her legs higher. “If that’s all you can manage, you should get some help. You!” Suddenly she pointed to a man lurking at the back, waiting for his turn. “Kneel beside him, help him fuck me!”

“Y...You...you mean both at the same ti-”

“Yes, you simple minded commoner, do it!” Azula’s bark was just as demanding as it was back in the days of her undisputed rule, and sure enough the man staggered forward to give her what she desired. An awkward exchange between the two strangers didn’t hinder the delight of Azula’s grip - that warm, teenaged cunt wrapping tight around a pair of members pulsing against one another. Once they were both inside and rolling back and forth to fuck her in timed thrusts she allowed herself a lewd and happy moan, just before inviting another cock near her mouth. “There we go! That’s almost enough to keep me satisfied!”

It went on like that for hours. Fifteen men that had paid well for the privilige of being there, only to be bossed around by Azula and her depraved whims. She was the only one calling the shots that night just as she always was, and if the men played by her rules they were treated to the likes of joy they could hardly have imagined before that night. Her pussy, her mouth, her ass...all of them providing unique experiences that couldn’t be matched anywhere else in all the world, and all theirs to enjoy so long as they acknowledged that she was the one true queen of all the nations. Through it all, the hellcat of a whore relished her admirers, gleefully allowing them to pump her full of cum or squirt it across her elegant figure. She writhed in mad delight, felt her body spasm in release more times than she could count, and gave an excited giggle every time a man had to stop for the evening - but made sure to visit the tip jar on the way out.

By the very end, it was the same as ever night - a single, cum-stained, sweat-covered girl laying flat in the center of the bed...and a dozen or so exhausted men lingering around the corners of the room. Azula licked her lips of the flavor of spunk and ran her hands across her slender body, savoring the squishy, soaked feeling of being so covered in filth and pleasure. The Avatar and her own brother might have stolen her kingdom from her...but it didn’t matter.

Azula was still a queen. The only thing that changed was the kingdom.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
